


You are my first, my last, my everything.

by Mifrifi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrifi/pseuds/Mifrifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random birthday fanfiction for a good friend.</p><p>Richard Armitage x Martin Freeman<br/>Thorin Oakenshield x Bilbo Baggins</p><p> </p><p>You found mistakes?<br/>Great! Keep one and raise it like it´s your child xP</p><p>I don´t care...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my first, my last, my everything.

_"Farewell, good thief," Thorin said. "I go now to the halls of waiting to sit beside my fathers, until the world is renewed. Since I leave now all gold and silver, and go where it is of little worth, I wish to part in friendship from you, and I would take back my words and deeds at the gate." Bilbo knelt on one knee filled with sorrow. "Farewell, my King under the Mountain!" Bilbo said. "This is a bitter adventure, if it must end so; and not a mountain of gold can amend it. Yet I am glad that I have shared in your perils - that has been more than any Baggins deserves." "No!" said Thorin._

"No... don´t say something like this!" Thorin smiled. "You are so much more... finally I understand what my grandfather wanted to tell me." Bilbo looked to him. He doesn´t understands. "My grandfather used to say... >> Love the one who will love you when you have nothing to offer but your company, Thorin <<." He smiled. He took a deep breath and looked to Bilbo. "He meant you! You are the best thing that could happen to me!" Thorin took Bilbo´s hand and gave him a handkiss. Tears running down Bilbo´s cheeks and he shook his head.

"No, no... G-Gandalf will find a way to help you! You cannot die. I don´t allow you to die! You... you..." Bilbo stopped. "Don´t go where I cannot follow you!" whispered the hobbit. "You are a dwarf, a king, and I am just a hobbit, we will never have the same heaven in the end! When you go now, I will never see you again! I will be with you! I have to say to you so much things I haven´t done yet!" Bilbo looked around. He must find something to help him. "Say it now before it´s too late!" he heard Thorin´s thin voice. "Say the most important thing now, and it will make me to the happiest dwarf in Middle-Earth!"

"But you will die... it doesn´t matter if I say it now, and then... you will leave me!" said Bilbo. "It doesn´t matter!" whispered the hobbit once again. "It does matter! Say it... please... let me hear for the last time your beautiful voice with the most beautiful sentence someone can hear!" Thorin was weak. It was so exhausting to stay awake. But he does it for Bilbo. Bilbo hesitated for a moment, before he bowed down, closed his eyes and kissed Thorin´s cold, bloodstained lips and whispered:

 **"I love you!"**.

He waited for an answer, but he didn´t get one. He opened his eyes and looked into Thorin´s cold, empty and blue eyes. Tears dropped down on the kings face. "Thorin?" whispered the hobbit. "Say something!" No answer. "Please!" No answer. "Don´t do this to me!" And again... no answer. "THORIN! WAKE UP!" screamed Bilbo and shook Thorin´s dead body. "WAKE UP! PLEASE. OH PLEASE! I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST. WAKE. UP!". Again and again he hit on Thorin´s chest and screamed at the dead king.

"Bilbo... Bilbo... Calm down!" Dwalin came into the tent and wrapped his strong arms around Bilbo´s body and pulled him away from Thorin. "Sssh... it´s okay. It´s okay!" he said and looked to Thorin. "Come with me! Come!" "NO. LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO TO THORIN!" Bilbo tried to fight against Dwalin´s arms but he was too strong. "I need... I need..." Bilbo didn´t found the right words. Dwalin´s arms were still wrapped around Bilbo´s body. The dwarf covered his face in Bilbo´s curls because it breaks his heart how much Bilbo tried to go to Thorin, although he knew that the king was dead. "Thorin..." whispered the hobbit and Dwalin let go Bilbo. He couldn´t hold him back. Bilbo fell to the ground and dropped his head. His hands clawed into the dirt to find support. **"He loved you..."** said Dwalin. **"From the very first moment he loved you..."** Dwalin looked to Bilbo.

......................................................................................................................................................

"CUT!" Peter Jackson looked to the actors. "Okay. That´s all for today! Well done!" Peter looked around. "Now, where´s the food? I am hungry and we have to celebrate! It was you last scene Richard! Well done!" he laughed and went with many others away. It was a long day and they all need to rest. They need to hurry but for today, they have done enough.

....

"Richard... Do you know where Martin is?" Aidan looked around. Everyone was there to celebrate the last scene from Richared and now Martin´s missing. "I am going to search him!" said Richard and looked around. He went outside and looked around. "Martin?" he asked loud and looked behind the caravans and went around the area of their place and because he doesn´t found him, he was very concerned. "Martin?! Where are you?" Richard took a deep breath and shook his head. Where was his little hobbit. Wait... did he just thought that Martin is _his_ little hobbit. He should be more careful. To be too long in Martin´s near was dangerous and he doesn´t want to break their friendship. "Maybe he´s in the tent and we just didn´t saw him?!" said Richard to himself and wanted to go, as suddenly he saw a curly hair man, sitting on the ground in the distance.

"MARTIN!" Richard ran to his friend and smiled. "There you are! We were concerned because we didn´t saw you in the tent. PJ wanted to show us the scene with the death. Don´t you want to see it?" asked Richard and saw how Martin shook his head without looking at him. "Martin... is... is everything okay?" he sat down and took Martin´s face in his hands and forced Martin to look at him. He was crying. "Hey... hey... don´t cry. Don´t cry! Please!" Richard looked at Martin´s face and how the tears running down his face. "Why are you crying?" asked Richard. No answer. "Please. Martin you know you can trust me! Tell it to me! Why are you crying? Somebody hurt you? No... good, because if someone would do this I would-"

"You!" "What?" "I am crying because of you!" said Martin. Richard was speechless. Martin looked away. "But why? What´ve I done wrong?" asked Richard. "Nothing... it´s just... it´s stupid. Go back to PJ and watch the scene. I will be here and try to calm down!" said Martin and wrapped his arms around his body. Richard was still there. He thought about everything he had done and what Martin could have hurt. He doesn´t understand and looked to Martin. "I don´t wanted to make you sad!" Martin sighed. "I know... it´s not really you... it´s stupid. Just forget it!" "No!" "..." "Say it... please I want to know the reason why I am the one who made you cry!" "It´s not you Richard... it´s... it´s the scene! Thorin´s death scene!" explained Martin. "I don´t understand!" answered Richard. "See... it´s stupid!" "No, no it´s not. Just... tell me everything!" Martin took a deep breath and looked away. "All the time I must imagine that you are the one who dies. That this is your death scene and I cannot... I fucking cannot handle this shit! That´s too much! I don´t want to see it! I have to be part of the scene, that´s enough!"

Martin looked to his big hobbit feets. "Why.... it´s just a scene in a movie!" "Oh you are so stupid!" said Martin and looked deep into Richard eyes. "I am crying... just as I said... because I imagine that this is your death scene and that´s too much for me... because..." Martin stopped and smiled. He took Richard´s face in his hands and kissed him. "Because I fucking love you!"

Richard was speechless, but he closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss. He pulled Martin closer to his body and stroked over his back. They are still in their costumes as Bilbo Baggins and the "dead" Thorin Oakenshield, but that doesn´t matter. The only thing what matters is, that they are here. Far away from the others, sitting down on the ground and kissing each other with passion.

......................................................................................................................................................

"Richard... Richard wait! Your fatsuit... it´s annoying!" said Martin and looked to Richard. They are in Richard´s caravan. Still in their costumes, they are on his bed, kissing each other. "Yeah... I know... Just one minute!" Richard sat down on Martin´s hips and tried to take off the fatsuit. The costume was already on the ground, just like Martin´s but the fatsuit was in their way. "Do you need help?" asked Martin and laughed. It looked so funny, because Richard was so nervous that he couldn´t managed to take off that fatsuit.

"Come here!" Martin smiled and opened the velcro fastener on the side and in the same second Richard threw it away and kissed Martin again. He wrapped his arms around Martin´s body and pushed him closer to him. They kissed each other so long, that they must made a break to get air. "Martin..." whispered Richard and smiled. He stroked over Martin´s cheek and kissed his forehead. "You still look like Bilbo!" he shook his head and touched with his nose Martin´s hobbit ears and stroked through the curly brown hair.

"Yeah, and you still look like a dwarf!" laughed Martin and closed his eyes. Richard was so gentle. They don´t do much... not yet, they are just here in Richard´s bed in his caravan. He lies on Martin and they´re kissing. It is an amazing feeling and Martin was glad, that he finally told Richard everything, but the best thing is, Richard feels the same for him. He doesn´t need to be sorry for his feelings and that makes everything easier. It let´s him forgets, that he was dissatisfied. That he was ashamed because of his own feelings for a man.

"What´s in your mind?!" Richard looked deep into Martin´s deep blue eyes and smiled. "I see that you thinking about something! Don´t you wanna tell it to me?" Richard waited a little bit, and bit into Martin´s neck and enjoyed the quiet moan from Martin. "I was thinking about you and that... that I am glad, that you are here with me!" he smiled and Richard couldn´t hold himself back. With passion and craving he pressed his lips on Martin´s. With his tongue he licked over Martin´s and after some hesitation opened Martin his lips to let him in. It was a breathtaking feeling and with his hands behind Richard head, he clawed deep into the black, long wig. He pulled him closer, because this kiss surpassed all!

They turned around, so that Martin was on Richard´s body. He kissed Richard´s chest and said: "Mmmh... you are so warm and you smell so good!". For him it was like heaven and he doesn´t want something else or someone else. He just found the courage to say it finally and now here he was. With his lover, making love. That´s everything he always wanted. They couldn´t take away their hands from each other. While Richard stroked over Martin´s back and pinched again and again in his butt, scratched Martin over Richard´s chest, muscles and he stroked over Richard´s inner thighs. He could hear Richard moans and this was music in his ears.

"Don´t be... aaah... mean to... me!" sighed Richard when he felt Martin´s skillful fingers on his inner thighs. "I am not mean!" answered Martin and looked to him. "I don´t know what you mean!" after he said this sentence he stroked only for few seconds over Richard´s dick. That was too much for Richard. He moaned out loud and put his head in the neck. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the short contact. "Please... Martin... do it... again. That... feels so indescribable!" he opened his eyes and kissed him. "Please!" Richard tried to convince Martin to do it again, but he shook his head. "Do something for me too, and I will do it again!" "Oh... you hate me!" said Richard. "No, I love you!" answered Martin, kissed him and sighed happy. "Only because it´s you!" he said after few seconds and stroked on his way to Richard´s dick over his stomach. Then he touched it slightly, before he took it in his hand and asked. "Do you mean this?" Richard nodded and while he scratched over Martin´s butt he decided to do more. With both hands he went between Martin´s legs and done the same to him, like Martin does.

He stroked at first over his inner thighs and after that and just for a second, he touched Martin´s dick. "Aaah... Richard..." sighed Martin and looked with lust-shrouded eyes to him. "Let us do it. I cannot wait longer and I don´t want to wait longer! I just hold this feeling back too long!" said the younger one and stroked over Richard´s red lips. "Or do you want that I say it more dirty? You must know... I know what you wrote sometimes in your dirty fanfictions about Thorin and Bilbo..." Martin smiled and pulled Richard by his wig near to his own face and whispered into his ear: "Take me. I want to feel you deep inside me..." he licked over Richard cheek. He laughed. Richard swallowed and turn around. He pushed Martin into the mattress and nodded. "As you wished!"

......................................................................................................................................................

He smiled and stroked over Martin's stomach. He put light kisses on Martin's shoulders. His hands were resting on his hips. "You smell so good!" breathed Richard. "Martin..." Richard leaned his forehead against Martin´s and smiled. "Yeah?" asked Martin. "You're mine!" he whispered softly in Martin's hobbit ear and kissed it. "Yes ... yes!" breathed Martin. He nodded enthusiastically and enjoyed a long kiss. This went on for quite a while. They just lay there kissed each other and caressed the body of the other, before Richard could not longer resist and went a step further. He positioned himself on Martin´s body and stroked his stomach and slid deeper and deeper, until he held Bilbo´s hard dick in his hands and massaged it. "You are driving me crazy!" he whispered softly, rubbing their bodies against each other.

"I love you!" he said softly and kissed Martin even more passionate than ever before, before he solidified his grip and smiled wryly. "Do you even know what you have done by letting me in you life?!" he asked softly, stroking with his free hand over Martin's cheek. Martin nodded slightly. "Really?" Richard asked again and grinned as Martin suddenly shook his head. "It's okay, sweetheart. I will not hurt you, I'll be very gentle!" he whispered and kissed him again. "Is it your first time like that?" asked Richard and looked at him. "Do not ask something embarrassing like that, idiot!" Martin snapped back. "Embarrassing? Then it is really your first time... then I'll be even more careful. I promise you!" he whispered softly and could not stop to kiss Martin and stroked over the body.

"Close your eyes. I promise you, I'll stop when you say >> stop <<!" promised Richard. "Really?" asked Martin and looked at him. "Yes, sweetheart." smiled Richard. He stopped to kiss Martin, slipped deeper and while he wandered over Martin´s body, kissing every part of it, he pushed his legs apart and knelt between them. He stroked with his big hands over Martin's soft skin. Short rested his hands on the hipbone, which he could feel. "You should eat more! The shooting days have been too strenuous, right?" he whispered softly. "You're too thin!" he looked concerned to Martin, kissed Martin´s navel and only heard a grumbling of him. "Do not grumble at me! It´s true!" Richard looked to him.

"And now close your eyes and enjoy it!" he breathed. He could not wait any longer. He just had to do it and without any warning, he grabbed Martin rudely at the hips, lifted his lower body before he penetrated with his full size in Martin. Completely shocked by the intensity and the pain he could feel in his body, he spasmed totally and clawed rudely in the long black wig. Richard allowed that. After all he had actually deserved it, that Martin was so rudely. He had taken him without warning.

"S-S-S-Stop it! P-Ple-Please!" Martin trusted in Richard's promise that he would stop when Martin would ask him to do it, but he just grinned. "Oh no ... I do not stop now! Relax... and you want no longer that I stop!" Richard sighed and stroked Martin's stomach. "Relax!" he whispered again as he stroked in a circular motion over the warm belly. "Breathe... and relax!" he whispered once more, before he began to move slightly. Gasping for air stopped Martin to claw in Richard's dwarf wig. He clawed into Richard´s shoulder and tried to do what Richard told him. To breathe and to relax, but this was anything but easy. It was painful. It hurts. He never thought that it would be so terrible.

"No, no. Y-You've promised! Richard... it will... not be better!" he whispered breathlessly, rolling his eyes as Richard hit a point, which made him float in completely different spheres. "AAAHH~~" Martin's loud moans coaxed Richard. "Oh... I see this different. It's getting better and you will see, that you like it!" Richard felt vindicated in his actions and he saw no reason to stop now. Martin seemed to love it, because he put his legs with his big hobbit feets around Richard's hips and involved him in a long kiss. Richard sighed softly and enjoyed it completely.

"Martin~~~" gasped Richard. He saw deep into Martin´s eyes. Only for a moment he stopped moving. He smiled softly and leaned over to Martin's lips and kissed him. He put his arms under Martins's body and pressed him closer to his body. With his tongue he moved over Martin´s lips to persuade him to open his mouth once again. "Open your mouth!" he whispered softly as he managed to separate from Martin's lips. Martin did not say anything. He just nodded and did what Richard wanted. He opened his mouth and allowed Richard to do everything with him what he wants. It was simply breathtaking. He wanted more. Much more and he got it.

Again and again they kissed while Richard moved again in Martin and drove they both so increasingly to the edge of the bearable. "Richard... I... I aaaah!" Martin did not managed to formulate a complete sentence. He was just too energized by everything. He had been captured perfectly by the passion and he left on Richard´s back several welts. This let Richard be more intense and this was the heaven on earth for the younger one. "More... please!" he moaned loudly and put his head back. "Ohh yes... aaah!" Richard gasped, biting into Martins's neck, leaving a hickey. " _Now everyone will see that you're mine!_ " he smiled and knelt between Martins´s legs. He grabbed him by the thighs and intensified his movements. The hot tightness which lay around him, was wonderful and let Richard have the best time of his life.

......................................................................................................................................................

Martin sighed. He covered his face in the pillow because the sun was shining. It was annoying. "Oh man..." he looked around. Arms are wrapped around his body. He looked to the side and smiled. It was Richard. He´s still sleeping and he looked so beautiful. He sighed. He wanted to have a memory and so took his mobile phone and looked again to Richard to be sure, that Richard is still sleeping. He lay back and took a picture. After that he put away the mobile phone and kissed Richard´s forehead.

"Good morning!" whispered Martin and smiled than Richard opened his eyes. "Hey!" Richard kissed him and pulled him closer to his body. "I don´t want to go back to the set. I want to stay in bed with you!" said Richard and stroked over Martin´s cheek. "I don´t want to go, too..." said Martin and kissed Richard neck. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Let´s stay here! We could say, that we don´t feel very well. So we have to stay in bed!" he laughed and Richard stroked over Martin´s back. "Good idea!" he looked to him.

"You look so cute with these big ears!" Richard smiled. "And those unruly curls! Peter will kill us when he sees what we´ve done with the costumes!" Richard looked through the caravan. Everywhere on the ground were they costumes. Richard´s long, black wig were more than messy. "Maybe he will kill us, but I think that you look amazing!" Martin kissed Richard´s chin. "And I love your beard. It´s just so... breathtaking and-"

"RICHARD!" They looked to the door. Someone was there and knocked on the caravan door. Immediately Richard covered Martin with the blanket. "Peter wants to talk to everyone!" "Okay. I will come! Just one moment!" said Richard and dropped his head. "Seems like we cannot stay in bed!" Richard looked sad to Martin and kissed him. "Yeah. That´s shit!" he sighed and tried to stand up, but Richard pushed him down and shook his head.

"Let them wait a little bit longer... at first we need to do something more important!" he smiled and kissed Martin passionate before he knelt between Martin´s legs. "I have heard sex in the morning is the best." he smiled at Martin before he felt once again the tightness and heard Martin´s moan.

......................................................................................................................................................

"Okay... last scene Martin. Just go slowly up the stairs, wait a little bit until you open the door, then you turn around and smile into the camera!" Peter Jackson looked to Martin, he nodded and then Peter screamed: "ACTION!"

Martin looked once again to Richard who stands behind Peter and smiles. Martin smiled and done what he had to do to make his last scene in the movie.

His last day on _"The Hobbit"_ set.

......................................................................................................................................................

_Seven months later_

Richard was in his bed. It was just 9 p.m. but why should he watch a movie. He was alone at home. Like always. He sighed and turned around as suddenly his mobile phone started to sing "Far over the misty mountains". At first he didn´t wanted to knew who was writing, but after few seconds, he took his mobile phone and looked on it. The message is from Martin. He sent a picture.

Richard looked around before he opened the message and read:

**"Some inspiration for you little dirty hobbit fanfiction you always wrote in New Zealand? I know you´ve done it!"**

He scolled down and saw a picture of their love night after they filmed Thorin´s death. He was still sleeping but Martin was awake and took this picture. He smiled. They still wearing their wigs and he could see Bilbo´s big pointed hobbit ears and of course, they were naked. He couldn´t see everything. Just to the hips but it was a lovely picture and Richard had no idea, that Martin took that. And once again he got a message from Martin. He opened it and for a moment is heart stopped beating.

**"Just open your fucking door. It´s cold outside and I want to kiss you!"**

......................................................................................................................................................


End file.
